Queen Cécile
by Madame la Princesse
Summary: Sequal to Cécile... Louis XIV finds a batterd and bruised Cécile in the streets of Paris on the way to Marly... He remembers the old vow he had made years ago... Chap 1 pt 2 up! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Queen Cécile

A/N I decided to do a sequel… I know Mackenzie W. that it is historically inaccurate but hey this is fanfiction! Thanks for the advice; I will try doing it when I can master it in my practices. This takes 3 years after my story Cécile (1717). It will go under

Cécile and Louis XV's POV and sometimes even Madame and Madame de Maintenon…

Trailer…

I own nothing.

_Cécile's POV_

_Marly_

"_Cécile" I heard. "King Louis?" I asked in shock. "Yes Cécile" he replied. "What's going on, Your Highness" I said struggling to sit up. "Don't" he said softly. "You have horrible marks on your back" I nodded. _

_Madame's Apartments _

_Madame pulled me into a huge hug in her apartments at Marly. The dogs are scampering around with recognition, Stabdille kissing me a lot. _

_Madame De Maintenon's Rooms_

"_Bonjour Cécile" Madame de Maintenon said happily. "Madame de Maintenon" I replied curtsying._

_The Marly Gardens_

"_Cécile Revel, years ago my grandfather banished you from the French Court of Versailles" Louis asked me after summoning me to the gardens. "For saving my life from measles, a disease that killed my maman, papa, and my older brother, I lift your punishment… if you were to join me in marriage" _

_I am overwhelmed…_

Shmonkey (my nickname): Queen Cécile coming to September 15th.


	2. Reunited pt 1

.:Queen Cécile:.

Chapter 1 pt 1 Reunited

Cécile's POV

I am running away from my abusive fiancé, Jacques, it was my only chance of survival. I would rather die than stay with that vile man, who has gone out more than once drinking, then hours later he would come home and beat me. Tonight I had enough, and ran as soon as he stopped beating me, I limped out of the house and ran… now my foot is in searing pain, and I am terribly cold since I'm only in my night clothes, a little bit outside Paris. _Click clomp, click comp, click clomp, click clomp. _I can hear horses behind me, I turn around. _King Louis _I thought. They must be going to Marly. I made a mental note to avoid it. It had been two years since The Sun King died and six since I was banished from Versailles, which meant six years since Marie Adelaide, Bourgogne, and Bretagne died. It has been 3 years since I last

Louis XV, but of course he was Louis, Duc de Anjou. The carriage drew closer by the second and my legs grew tired. Before I knew it, everything went black.

Louis XV's POV

I left for Marly, about 15 minuets ago, and now I'm in Paris. "You're Highness" the driver said. "There's am unconscious girl in the road" I nodded. "Give me a description of the girl" I ordered. Ever since I became King, I have constantly been looking for Cécile. "Majesty, she has orange hair and she looks to be 17 or 18… from what I can tell" the drive said after awhile. "Bring her here" I said. He brought me the girl who did look a lot like Cécile. "Leave her with me and go" I ordered.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I had a sluber party and other stuff!


	3. Reunited pt 2!

Queen Cécile!

Chap. 1 pt 2!

Marly

Same POV!

Cécile stayed out until well into the next morning, soon Madame was alerted, and so was Madame de Maintenon was as well, at about 11 am Cécile woke up.

Cecile's POV:

"Cécile" I heard. "King Louis?" I asked in shock. "Yes Cécile" he replied. "What's going on, Your Highness" I said struggling to sit up. "Don't" he said softly. "You have horrible marks on your back" I nodded. "What happened?" he asked. I told him the story of Jacques, and what happened. "Oh, Cécile, I'm sorry" he said. I did talk but then, Kandace; the Duchesse de Spanuer, (Made it up) showed me to a place to stay.

_Scratch._

I was nervous but opended the door, a Philippe was before me. "Cécile, Madame requests your presence"

I walked to Madame's appartmens.

When I arrived, I scratched at the door. "Cécile" Françoise exclaimed.

"Bonjour Cécile" Madame said….

I suck at long chapters! Bye!

Shmonkey


End file.
